youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Trackmania Studios
Johan '''(born: ), better known as '''TrackmaniaStudios, is a German-American YouTuber that makes CGI animation videos with the program, "Source Filmmaker". TrackmaniaStudios is also the writer, director, animator, and producer of a Sonic The Hedgehog fan-made webseries, "Sonic Untamed", which went under development in late 2012. History Johan was very young when he created the Trackmania Studios YouTube channel, originally made for machinima films used with a popular PC racing game franchise called Trackmania. However, due to the lack of resources, all of these projects were cancelled. In 2012, Johan began making videos related to the Sonic fandom, and later that year, began working on a new project called Sonic Untamed, originally known as Sonic SFM. The series was supposed to be released in the spring of 2013. Due to a troubled development, however, the series has missed over five expected released dates. Johan has decided to push the series back to 2016 to extend development time and celebrate Sonic's 25th anniversary and 10th anniversary of Sonic '06 (the video game the series is mostly based off of). However, since the creation of Zip Zap, Johan missed this release date and the current status of Sonic Untamed remains unknown. Later, it is revealed that Johan had actually abandoned the project and moved over to Zip Zap, saying "Source Filmmaker isn't as fun as it used to be anymore; over the years it has became more and more corporate with bigger and bigger teams creating better and better animations. It won't be long until a theatrical film is made solely using Source Filmmaker". Although he is no longer an animator, Johan remains to be involved within the community as one of the music composers for British SFM studio Silver Team. Videos It's A Ring! TrackmaniaStudio's popularity rose when his first real SFM video, It's A Ring, was published to YouTube on June 16, 2013. The video is only about a minute long. It's A Ring achieved over 26,000 views 16 months after the video was published. Despite the animation quality, the video has achieved 103 likes, 29 dislikes and 40 comments. The comments on the video are mixed from hysterical laughter to rhetorical confusion. What Does The Tails Say? An 18-second video of another CGI animation that was made as a parody to viral music video, "What Does The Fox Say?" by Ylvis. This video was released in October 13, 2013. The video shows Tails The Fox convulsing and flying and crashing to a large tower similar to the September 11 bombings. The video overall achieved 144 likes, 10 dislikes, and 75 comments that mix from hysterical laughter and confusion to subtle 9/11 jokes and compliments to the video itself. Sonic Untamed Sonic Untamed was originally announced in June 29, 2013 as "Sonic SFM", which was an early CGI project ment to be a 30-minute movie, but around early 2014, became a webseries. Sonic Untamed is currently under development and was expected to be released in the spring of 2015, but has been pushed back to 2016. Sonic Untamed is based off of the video games, Sonic The Hedgehog (2006), Sonic Adventure 2, and Sonic The Fighters. It will take place in Station Square in the mid-2000s. Sonic Untamed was eventually abandoned, and it is unknown whether or not Johan would be able to return to develop it. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:German YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators